


Prey

by ravenclawkohai



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawkohai/pseuds/ravenclawkohai
Summary: Sephiroth hunts Cloud through the night, and not with a fight in mind.





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Retaliate by VNV Nation

               _“I can almost hear how fast your heart is racing out there in the darkness. Doing your best to listen for me. I wonder if you would be able to hear me over your own breathing.”_

               Damn Sephiroth. Let Ifrit take him. Ifrit, or Ramuh, or Bahamut—he wasn’t picky at this point. He ran through the forest as quick and quiet as he could before he came to a halt, pressing his back against a tree. He covered his mouth to muffle his breathing, straining his ears.

               Sephiroth was out there, somewhere, he knew it. He knew it, for one, because he’d told him as much. But he’d caught footsteps on dry twigs, flashes of silver hair in the moonlight. He was being pursued. Hunted. And by the looks of things, he was going to be caught.

               He glanced around the forest again before he took off again.

               _“You’re out there in the darkness, aren’t you? Are you running? Hiding? Where will I find you? Because it’s only a matter of time, puppet.”_

               He made a right turn, his hand dragging along the bark of a tree to slow him just enough that he didn’t slip in the process.

               His mind was going a mile a minute. His options were slim. His only advantage was that he’d gotten a head start, but that was slipping from him. Sephiroth had experience hunting men down in forests from the Wutai War. He knew how to do this. Cloud didn’t know how to run—he stood and fought, always. He wondered why he was running now. Something was terrifying him—a sense that, whatever lie at the end of this, it would be worse than a fight.

               He could feel Sephiroth, like a pulse through a bruise, painful but close. He seemed to bring with him an aura, heavy and oppressive, that made the air of the entire forest thick, hard to breathe.

               _“Well, Cloud? Are you praying yet? I’m the only one listening.”_

               In another time, in another place, he would have rolled his eyes at that. But here, with adrenalin in his veins and panic in his lungs, it had the effect Sephiroth intended.

               There was only so much of this they could do. Cloud could run for hours, and Sephiroth wouldn’t tire before he did. Sooner or later, he’d make too much noise and get caught. He probably already made too much noise and Sephiroth was hot on his tail.

               Cloud fought back the urge to curse as he pressed his back against a tree again. His ears were sensitive, sometimes painfully so, but all he could hear was the faint gust of breeze through the branches above. He let his head fall back against the bark and begged himself to _think_ , because there had to be a way out of this. Had to be. There always was, wasn’t there? Except now he was separated from his friends. Alone. Stuck in one long, long moment of anticipation. The still lungs before a gasp.

               He was about to take off running again when he heard a dull _thunk_ above him. That should have been enough to make him bolt, but panic made him wild, and he jerked his head up to see Sephiroth with a predator’s smile on his face.

               “Found you.”

               This time, Cloud _did_ bolt, ran flat out with no considerations made for being quiet. There was a sharp crack as Sephiroth leapt from the tree, the force he pushed off with enough to snap the branch he had been on. He had angled it just right so that he crashed into Cloud where he had been running full-tilt, slamming them both into the ground.

               In one graceful motion, Sephiroth flipped him so he was on his back and pinned him by the throat, straddling his hips to keep him from throwing him off.

               “Your indecision is always your downfall,” Sephiroth said in a voice that was almost a hum, pleased and smug.

               “I’ll take notes this time,” Cloud ground out.

               He jerked, trying to grab Sephiroth, only for the hand around his throat to tighten to crushing. He let his hands fall back, useless, by his ears. Cloud gritted his teeth, baring them for a flash in impotent anger. He really _was_ caught.

               “What now?” Cloud asked, staring up at Sephiroth who stared back down at him, mako-glowing eyes not so much as blinking. They were curtained from the world by the fall of Sephiroth’s hair around them, like the moonlight through the canopy outside.

               “While the chase was fun, I’m not here to fight.”

               “You’re not.” It came out almost as disbelieving as Cloud felt.

               Sephiroth’s lips twitched in amusement.

               “No, Cloud, I’m not. When I defeat you, it will be with your friends beside you, at the height of your power to crush you completely, not when you’re barefoot in the woods after sleepwalking.”

               Cloud’s lips twitched down in irritation.

               “What _are_ you here for then?”

               “You can’t guess?”

               “Would I be asking if I could?”

               “Poor puppet. Forever being blindsided.”

               “Hey, I’m not—”

               He was silenced by the crush of Sephiroth’s lips against his. The kiss was bruising at first, all pressure and force, a move to shut him up and declare intent like a battle-cry. But after a moment it passed, softened, moved just slightly to press gently against his lips again. When Sephiroth pulled back, his eyes were heavy-lidded.

               “Does that answer your question?”

               There was a war inside Cloud. A thousand angry cries accompanied by a roil of disgust accompanied by a flutter in his heart and a swoop in his stomach. He didn’t see the way his eyes flashed green. Every scrap of logic in his mind told him that damn the threat to his throat, it was time to renew their fight. But every instinct screamed approval.

               He could hardly hear over the sound of his pulse in his own ears as he leaned up and captured Sephiroth’s mouth with his own. This kiss was bruising, a battle in its own right. Lips were nipped and teeth clacked as they moved together. Sephiroth had to earn the right to lick into Cloud’s mouth, rushed with triumph when it was finally allowed, when he succeeded in winning that much from him. Sephiroth tightened his hand around Cloud’s throat just to make him gasp against his mouth, so he could breathe in that stolen breath. When he was thoroughly distracted, Cloud reached up and buried his hands in Sephiroth’s hair before pulling hard enough that Sephiroth was jerked away, his eyes fluttering shut with a groan. Cloud’s eyes burned, feeling his own triumph at being the first to find something the other actually liked.

               When Sephiroth moved his head again, Cloud relented enough to allow it. The hand around his throat moved, already leaving a red ring that would purple in time, yanking down the high collar of his shirt. He licked down the long column of his throat before biting down, sharp and hard enough that Cloud arched beneath him, his eyes fluttering shut the way Sephiroth’s had. The score was settled. Dammit.

               Cloud felt he lost more ground when Sephiroth chased him on his way back down to the ground from his arch, his hips pressing down, rolling against Cloud’s own.

               This time, they moaned together.

               He leaned down to kiss Cloud, an act of war, as he ground his hips down again. Cloud’s hands fell from his hair to his ass, squeezing firmly before encouraging the action. This time, it was Cloud who explored Sephiroth’s mouth, right up until the man sucked on his tongue, shooting a spike of arousal through him that made him gasp. Sephiroth took the moment to move away (Cloud had to fight the urge to curse) to his ear, where he nipped the lobe.

               “Gaia’s Hero, are you always so eager?”

               One hand shot up and he yanked Sephiroth’s hair again in retribution.

               There was nothing to say to that. Either agreeing or disagreeing would be a win for Sephiroth, and Cloud was most certainly keeping score.

               “Or is it you’re just eager for _me_ , puppet?” he purred right into Cloud’s ear, making a shiver run down his spine that he would deny until the day he died.

               “Are you always so talkative?”

               “You always do bring out the worst in me.”

               This time Cloud did roll his eyes, which was reward with a sharp bite to his ear, though Sephiroth chased away the sting by licking the shell of it.

               The way Cloud’s hips bucked up was entirely involuntary.

               He gave Sephiroth’s hair one last tug before grabbing his ass and pulling him down against him.

               “If we’re doing this, we should do this.”

               “Do what, exactly?”

               “ _Sephiroth_.”

               “I want to hear you say it, puppet.”

               “I’m not going to, especially not if you keep calling me that.”

               “Then I guess I can’t give you what you want.”

               This time, no matter how hard Cloud pulled, Sephiroth’s hips would do no more than skim over his own. That didn’t last for long before Cloud groaned in frustration and dropped his head back against the earth.

               “Just fuck me already.”

               “ _Manners_ , Cloud.”

               “Are you kidding me?”

               “Do I ever?”

               Cloud rolled his eyes again before looking up at Sephiroth with what he hoped wasn’t an entirely disgruntled expression.

               “ _Please_ fuck me, Sephiroth.”

               The curl on Sephiroth’s lips was one that Cloud had only ever seen on the battlefield. That damn shiver returned.

               “Was that so hard?”

               “ _Yes_. Now hurry it up, would you?”

               Sephiroth was leisurely in the way he ran his hand down Cloud’s front.

               “Why? Afraid your friends might see us?”

               Yes. Yes he was.

               “Maybe I’m just impatient.”

               Sephiroth gave him a look that said he knew that wasn’t the whole truth, but he allowed it. He pulled off Cloud’s pauldron and yanked his shirt up over his head. Next came the boots, quickly pulled off, then the pants and underwear jerked away after. Sephiroth paused and sat up, looking down at his work.

               There was Cloud, naked and hard, with kiss-swollen lips and bruises marking him as _his_.

               It only made his pants feel tighter.

               He fished in his pocket for an ether with his right hand and pulled the glove on his left hand off with his teeth, refusing to break eye contact as he watched Cloud pant.

               “Is that even going to work?” Cloud said, eyes flicking down to the ether.

               “Yes,” Sephiroth said with such absolute confidence that Cloud was sure he’d done this before.

               Sephiroth dipped two fingers into the bottle and then set it aside to reach easily. He leaned down and began to work at Cloud’s neck, biting more marks onto his skin and sucking them to make sure they stayed. He worked Cloud open slowly, reaching for the ether whenever necessary, using his mouth to keep the blond thoroughly distracted through the process.

               Or as distracted as he could. The ether just felt cold at first, but then the magical properties began to come through. Everything felt warm and every touch more sensitive where the ether had touched. Every slide of Sephiroth’s fingers zinged through him.

               It didn’t take long for Sephiroth to notice, to draw this out just for the fun of it, just to watch Cloud dig his head into the ground and paw at the dirt beneath him desperately.

               “Godsdammit, Sephiroth, fuck me!”

               “Hmm? What was that?”

               He’d waited for that moment. Just then, he curled his fingers _just_ right, making Cloud arch beneath him.

               “Gods! _Please_ , Sephiroth, please fuck me!”

               “Good puppet,” Sephiroth purred against his mouth.

               He was quick about undoing his pants, pulling himself free, and slicking his cock. Part of him was reluctant to leave his clothes on in case of any mess, but the rest of him reveled in the thought of being fully clothed while Cloud was naked and vulnerable beneath him. It was worth it.

               He slid in slowly, both Cloud and Sephiroth drawing in sharp breaths at the same time. He bottomed out and stayed there for a long moment, either letting Cloud adjust or just trying to frustrate him, neither was quite sure.

               “ _Move_ , damn you,” Cloud said, kicking him in the back with one heel.

               And, with a puff that might have been laughter, he did.

               The pace he set was hard and fast, almost cruel, but he knew Cloud wanted it that way, just the same as he did. They fucked the way they fought, with no reservations. Cloud fell into his rhythm, moving in time to meet his thrusts. He had one hand buried in Sephiroth’s hair, pulling at it, and the other clawing at his back. Sephiroth braced himself on his right arm, the fingers of his left splayed across Cloud’s throat possessively.

               He let things build, and build, and build before he sat upright and used both hands to spread Cloud’s legs further, finding an angle that made Cloud cry out. A smirk grew on his face.

               “Who knew I would have the Planet’s Savior, desperate and writhing, on his back for me.”

               It was gloating. They both knew it was gloating. It should have grated on Cloud more, and would have, if he wasn’t so distracted.

               He reached up with both hands and yanked on Sephiroth’s hair to shut him up, his eyes shutting and a groan slipping from his lips.

               “What do I have to do to get you to shut up?”

               “Abandon your friends and join me, to start with.”

               He kicked him in the back again.

               “Don’t ruin this.”

               The laugh Sephiroth gave was dark. He reached down and began to stroke Cloud.

               “Then, why don’t you come for me, Cloud?”

               It was a sharp shock of pleasure through Cloud, hearing those words in that tone from that mouth. He only lasted a few seconds before he cried out and arched, spilling over his stomach.

               He came down from his high just in time to feel Sephiroth’s thrusts grow erratic. He watched, heavy lidded and lazy, as Sephiroth’s eyes shut, face twisting in pleasure as he came. He savored the sight, committing it to memory, as if it was something he could forget readily.

               There was a long moment where the two just watched each other, catching their breath slowly.

               “Your eyes turn green when you come.”

               “Fuck you.”

               (The thought disturbed him all the same).

               The smirk on Sephiroth’s face was too satisfied to be smug.

               Cloud shoved lightly on Sephiroth chest and said, “Get out of here. Next time I see you, I’ll kill you.”

               “If I give you the chance,” Sephiroth said, nipping at Cloud’s lip one last time before pulling himself to standing and doing his pants back up.

               “You’ll slip. You’re too cocky not to.”

               “My confidence is earned. Is yours?”

               “ _Go_ , Sephiroth,” Cloud said, letting his head drop back to the ground and his eyes fall shut.

               “As you wish.”

               There was a rustle, and when Cloud cracked an eye open, it was to find Sephiroth gone. He tossed an arm over his eyes.

               What did he get himself into this time?


End file.
